


Who's a heretic, child?

by TammyDKiryu



Series: Different Paths of Things [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Deals, Demon Dean Winchester, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Older Brother Adam Milligan, Role Reversal, Younger Sibling Dean Winchester, i need to learn how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyDKiryu/pseuds/TammyDKiryu
Summary: -Cas rescued me on a Thursday. It was too late, I must say. But the son of a bitch still didn't stop, because he had a mission and he had to fulfill it-We met a week later. A Thursday, obviously. I ended up in a barn, invoking the thing that got me out of the Hell.When he saw me, he made a disgusted face to move to an emotionless one in a second."Is not what you expected?"I said, turning my eyes black."Not at all."But that thing was still there, looking at me, so I figured I didn't give him enough disgust to kill me or leave me there to my fate.I saw him then cocking his head and squinting his eyes."What?""It is still you."I didn't understand what he was talking about and when I don't understand something I get in a bad mood, so I ended up stabbing him.- ... And that's how I met Cas-





	Who's a heretic, child?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who's a heretic now?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125321) by [TammyDKiryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyDKiryu/pseuds/TammyDKiryu). 



> [Which Witch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbCsoMOJMec)

"Bring him back..."

"Why would I? He wants my head in a stick."

"I will give you the Colt."

"I could just kill you to get it myself, boy. Not interested."

"...I will give you my soul"

"Will you give me your soul for daddy dearest? "

"Yes. He... He is the only one I have left."

"Oh. That’s true. Your lovely brothers leave you, didn’t they?"

"…Is a deal?"

"No 10 years. No 1 year. When daddy dearest opens his eyes and gives his first breath of life, you’re mine."

"Deal."

 

 

 

 

 

John Winchester burns his youngest son on a Wednesday.

 

"Did you call them?"

"They never answer our calls before, why would this be different?"

"Goddammit, Winchester. He was their little brother!"

"The moment they remember that I will tell them. Until then, leave it, Singer."

 

 

 

The Colt was lost, again. But at least he had one bullet left.

The Demon was gone, _again._

That didn’t mean anything, really. Just that the hunting was on.

 

 

 

Jess died burning in the ceiling.

Adam is there for some reason, get him out of the fire (like years ago).

When he asks why he was there, Adam said that last week something similar happened to him. His fiancé died in a fire. And John was who got him out. Giving him the Impala and Sam’s address.

 

"And Dean? Where is Dean in all this?"

 

Adam said the same thing John said to him before he shut the door of the motel room in his face.

 

_"Dead, didn’t you know?"_

 

Sam freeze. He is looking at Adam incredulous. And Adam is just looking angry because the pain has passed, those hours crying for Jo, crying for his baby brother were gone and now there was just anger. At himself. At Sam. At John. At the world. Because Dean didn’t have to die. They left, why didn’t he?

He wasn't even 21.

 

"You’re lying! Dean… He-", but he couldn't even finish that sentence before hitting the Impala's trunk hard.

 

If Dean were there, he would have beaten Sam for abusing his Baby. That boy loved that car more than himself.

 

"I called Bobby, and after cursing me he told me it's true. He was there when they cremated him. It was a Wednesday when they did it."

"Why didn't _he_ call us!? He was our younger brother... How could he-?"

"Would you have answered?"

"…What?"

"Would you have answered if Dad had called you? Did you ever answer when Dean tried to call you? Because I didn't, Sammy. Never."

 

Sam looked at him but quickly look away. Because when they ran away from home, they decided not to take their little brother with them in every way possible and now their baby brother was dead.

 

What kind of older brothers were they?

 

 

 

 

 

The place smells of blood, not that it bothers him. The smell of blood is better than the smell of sulfur.

He's playing with the ice left in his glass, not that there is someone alive to serve him more alcohol. 

Looks at the clock on the wall behind the bar to smile sideways.

 

"Happy Birthday to me."

"Happy Birthday."

 

There is someone serving his glass, finally.

His smile becomes a true one.

 

"Hey, angel face, busy? I was thinking about going out for a hamburger for my birthday."

"I would love to."

"Great. Let's go before daddy dearest arrives here."

"You left a trace. Why?"

"Oh! Why? Well, I just turned 21, I thought it's time for a family reunion to introduce my boyfriend."

"It is?"

"You will love them. They don't care a shit about you and use you as cannon meat. It will be like being at home."

 

The other frowns slightly but says nothing.

The demon laughs to take in one gulp his drink and leave the glass in the bar.

 

"Are we going?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Remember our first date?"

"The stabbing in the barn?"

"I mean our first official date, Cas."

"The massacre in Chicago?"

"Exactly. Do you remember where we went after that?"

"I remember." He extended his hand and the other took it happily to disappear in a sound of wings.

 

 

+O+O+O+

 

 

"If we think about it, Azazel... I would have more loyalty to Alastair than to you."

"Dean... What the hell are you doing?"

"What I couldn't do 3 years ago."

 

He shoots the gun and the bullet hit directly in the other's forehead. There was an electricity that ran through the body before it ends up falling to the ground.

He drops the gun as if it had burned him and a second later curse noticing the still black clouds of smoke surrounding the entire cemetery.

Feels many eyes on him, but there is no time to pay attention to that.

He ends up running to the Door to close it and remembers how he dropped the weapon like an idiot, but when he turns, a hand is already offering him the Colt.

Look at his angel to smile at him and take it. Then the Door closes and the cemetery clears.

 

"Are you good?", he exhales a weary sigh to nod.

"Are you?" The dark-haired man nods in the same way.

 

They are in a comfortable silence, common to them, but the situation they are in is reaching him. He ends up leaning against the door to drop on the floor.

He notes how Cas moves towards him quickly because he probably didn't expect that.

His hands are trembling, and he feels his breathing go out of control for a few seconds, something very human to do, certainly. He knows they could run away before that family reunion he had been avoiding so much, began. But the door had been opened, the last seal is already walking up there and it's not like the first seal hadn't been broken two years ago.

Cas is squatting in front of him. His hands now on his face trying to make him look him in the eyes.

If it were another angel, any other, he would already be dead, but it's Cas... his Cas... _His Angel_.

 

"Hey..." he says.

"Hello, Dean."

 

He can't help smile at that.

 

It's when he hears the safety of a weapon go off and all his good humor is thrown out the window.

 

"Get away from him."

 

Cas keeps looking at him, and he frowns.

_How dare he-_

 

"Dean ..." Cas whispers and he has control of his emotions again.

"I said... Get. away. from. HIM."

 

Cas raises his hands as he slowly gets up.

He sees John looking at him, even if he has the gun pointed at Cas.

He swears that if he happens to shoot his angel, Cas will not be able to stop him from killing his father.

Watches Cas walk away from him when someone shouts his name.

 

"Dean!"

"Oh god, Dean!"

 

Looks straight ahead and there they are. His older brothers.

He would like to say that he feels the same fury he feels towards John with them. But no, he just doesn't care.

The love for his father turned to hate (the love is still there behind all that darkness that is his soul now, although Cas says there is nothing dark in him, his eyes are still black, isn't it?) But with them, there is simply nothing.

Sam is the one who ends up running towards him to hug him. Adam following closely.

He's being squeezed with such force that, if he weren't what he is, he would be suffocating at that moment.

 

"Dad said... Oh god, he said you died...!"

"I did."

 

That made both of them freeze in their spot.

_Good._

Sam get a bit away to see him better while Adam stopped moving towards them, probably already formulating theories in his head. Adam was always the most cautious of the three.

 

"…What do you mean?"

 

He blinks to show his black eyes and change them back to green a second later. "Hey, Sammy."

 

His brother is already retreating in panic and Adam is already pointing his gun at him.

He hears a shot and spins so fast that his neck protests.

_I swear that if John-_

But John is pointing to the sky because Cas keeps one hand on the other's wrist in a painful way and the other hand on his neck. And because of the position he is in, he was planning to shoot _him_.

 

"DON'T" hearing Cas speak between his teeth makes him feel hot.

 

He always gets turn on when he sees his angel act like the Warrior of Heaven that he is, but the sound of two guns makes him look at his brothers, now aiming at him.

 

"Get out of him," Sam says as Adam just looks at him carefully.

 

He snorts to get up and they still don't shoot. If it were someone (something) else, they would be dead already. That happens when you get away from hunting for 5 years.

 

"There is no one else in here, Sammy."

"Don't call me that. You have no right-"

"Right? RIGHT!? _You_  are the ones that have no rights over me. Not before dying and even less after. Where were you when dad burned my body? Where were you when dad almost died at the hands of the yellow-eyed demon? Where the hell were you these five years? You only decided to return because your dear boring lives were threatened. Be grateful that your bitches are not burning in hell. Because it's not a pretty place."

 

The first to gives a blow is Adam, surprisingly. He sends him against the Door and he can't help but make a surprise expression, because it hurt more than he expected.

 

"Don't talk about them like that. Don't talk about Jo like that."

 

Dean laughs. And it sounds more broken than he wanted. _Damn._

 

"That touched a nerve, huh? Not me dying or going to hell."

"You aren't Dean, you aren't our brother."

"No, I'm not. I haven't been your brother since you left."

 

He makes a movement with his hand and the weapons end up out of their reach.

 

"Cas, time to go."

 

Cas releases his father with more force than necessary (not that he cares) to walk towards him. His brothers are still frozen in their places.

 

"Nice family reunion. Let's not repeat it again" and after that, they are no longer there.

 

John falls to the floor on his knees with a cry of frustration that his children don't understand. But John knows it. Dean went to hell because of him. He became a demon because of him. That really was his youngest son.

 

 

 

"Easy peasy", he says putting the gun on the table.

"For you, surely."

 

Crowley inspects the weapon. Dean clicks his tongue.

 

"Don't you trust me?" the other would like to say no. But both know it.

"I'm only looking at the weapon that got rid of Azazel."

 

Dean makes a 'hum' sound to sit on the chair in front of the desk and put his feet on it.

 

"So Lillith managed to get out..."

Dean growls. "The humans are stupid."

"They are."

 

They don't want to think about how they were human once, because that was a long time ago. And at that moment their plans are taking a good turn.

 

"So it begins, then."

"Do you think Alastair will come out to play?"

"It's your master, you tell me."

"It will be fun, then. One of the Big Three is dead. And we have one bullet for each one of the remaining."

Crowley sighs tiredly. "Why did I accept to follow you again?"

"Because you're useless without me."

 

The older demon sighs again. It's not like he has something to contradict him.

He knows why he followed him at the end, but nobody else has to know.

 

 

+O+O+O+

 

 

"Give us the Colt."

"Why? It's not gonna work anyway... He is a fucking archangel, not a simple demon..."

"Did Yellow Eyes was a simple demon?"

"It was compared to Luci right there."

"Give us the Colt!"

"You want it? Fine! I'm gonna give it to you so you can use that bullet that you are saving so protectively, to die right there." He puts the gun in the table in front of him. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

 

 

 

 

Of course, it didn't work.

Hellen and Bobby were almost blown up if it weren't for Gabriel.

His dad is dead because of Lucifer and now his brothers are gonna fucking died because they decide they're gonna finish daddy's work.

Adam shoots and Sam is right behind.

Cas is right there, cursing. Saying out loud what he is thinking.

Sam looks relief until he notices the body moving and getting up.

 

"Auch", said Lucifer like it was nothing. Because it was.

 

The both of them are right there, him pushing Alan behind and Cas pushing him against Sam.

They grunt but he doesn't care.

 

 _"Gabriel!"_ prays in his head. Like hell is gonna put Gabriel in danger for revealing his identity. He appears behind all of them. "Take my brothers and go."

"What-?"

"Take them and fucking go!"

 

Dean is watching Lucifer craking some bones in his neck and he can feel Cas tensing behind him.

He doesn't look behind. Not to Gabriel. No to his brothers.

 

 _"Please."_ prays again. " _Save them._ " He hears some wings and he knows it wasn't Cas.

 

Lucifer is looking at them now and is unnerving.

"Oh..." he looks at Cas. He just knows he is doing it. "Castiel, doesn't it? And you..." he looks at him. "...What are you?" he is squinting his eyes like he wants to see him. Really see him.

"The son of the bitch that is gonna kill you, that's what am I" There is an angel blade (Gabriel's blade) in his hand a second later and he knows that Cas next to him has his own.

Lucifer looks at them really curious and then smiles.

 

 

 

Sam is screaming _Who the fuck are you?_  when Gabriel toss him in the back seat of the car. Adam is next to him kind of in shock and seconds later is screaming too to _Go back_.

He's losing his temper because Lucifer was right there.

And then an explosion of light occurs where they come from.

The Winchester finally shuts up and him... He just takes with all his force the steering wheel because he knows.

_Castiel is dead._

 

 

 

"YOU SON OF THE BITCH!" he screams at the same time he's throwing at him with the blade.

 

Cas is dead.

 

_His angel is dead._

 

Lucifer breaks his hands making him lose the blade and then he has his hand in his chin, putting him close to his face.

 

"What are you really?"

He growls and he knows his eyes are black now. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Lucifer looks like is having fun. "I'll like to see that."

He feels the Grace and is not like the Grace of Castiel.

 

And then... Nothing.

 

Lucifer tosses the body right next to Castiel's. He can see the wings of his brother in the pavement, but he notices something else. The Archangel frowns before disappearing.

 

 

 

"What was that? What the hell was that!?"

 

Gabriel knows Lucifer isn't there anymore, but he needs to go. He doesn't know if Luci is right behind them or...

 

"Dean! We have to go back! Dean is-" And he wants to laugh because didn't they get it?

"What are you doing?"

 

Crowley is right there, next to him, in the passenger seat.

 

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Are you listening to me, Gabriel? Are you crazy? We have to go! They are dead. We have to go!" The demon steps on the accelerator for him.

 

Sam and Adam are screaming again and he can't... He can't think.

 

 

 

 

"We need to tell them."

"Are you talking about a reunion?"

"Is time, doesn't it?"

"What about them?"

"What about it? I don't care about them. Dean cared and he is dead now."

 

He knows is not right, but fuck their feelings. Dean is dead and is because they didn't listen to him.

(As Luci and Mike never did, maybe that's why he liked that kid so much because he understood.)

 

 

 

 

Gadreel is cursing every single person on the planet and Balthazar just wants to drink.

Samandriel is not there because he is undercover in Heaven and Anna is still in the wanted list. So there are just four of them.

And the two Winchester in the background mourning his baby brother for the third time. And his dad.

 

"I thought it was a suicide mission... But not for them..." Gadreel said.

"You knew them. Go big or go home" Balthazar said given Gadreel a drink.

 

Crowley is silent. And he still can't think.

 

"The plan is still on." He said anyway.

 

Everyone looks at him.

 

"Are you serious?"

"Dean and Cas planned this thing almost perfectly so I think we're good."

"You think?"

"They didn't die in vain I tell you that."

 

Nobody said anything.

 

Then Adam is right there. "We want to help... Help with whatever plan you have."

 

Balthazar is biting his tongue for sure. He can feel Gadreel's anger and Crowley is just looking at them.

 

"Why"

"We didn't listen and he died for that. Is our fault."

"It is."Gadreel said and even if it's true and all of them are mourning his friends he looks at him.

"Remember, _Zeke"_ and that is enough to shut him up. Because Cas give him a second chance. To Balthazar too. Dean gave him one. Crowley too. Even Cas and Dean were given second chances and they gave more than one to those Winchester. And even if they don't deserve that. They're key to the problem in hand. They're the key. Dean thought that.

 

"Fine."

 

 

 

 

Bobby Singer is crying in front of him and he feels out of place.

The old hunter asks for the body but really... It isn't a good idea.

 

"Fuck that! I want that boy here. Both of them."And Gabriel looks at him, kind of impressed.

 

 _Family doesn't end in blood,_ indeed.

 

 

 

Dean and Cas are burning on a Thursday. Because is their day.

John was a day before, a Wednesday, like the first time Dean died.

 

Adam and Sam are looking at the fire and the smoke with their eyes wet. Sam is his hanging from Adam like the little brother he is. Even if Sam is taller than Adam by an inch.

And he thinks... If he died, Lucifer and Michael would care? Care enough to mourning him together? He knows well enough they don't. And it hurts. Thinks in Raphael and he feels worse. Maybe Raphael feels like Dean with his big brothers abandoning him. Maybe that's why Raph really wants the apocalypse to occur. So that there can be a family reunion even if all of the four brothers want to kill each other.

He looks at the fire and there he is, his little brother that never meet until now and the love of his life. A demon (but not really a demon) that became a little brother to him too. The kid that didn't deserve Hell. Didn't deserve being alone. Didn't deserve any of that shit.

 

The earth shakes a little and he knows it's because of him. Because he is furious.

Crowley is there like his other two brothers and sister. Anna is risking her neck so he can say goodbye because they were a team, a family in a sense. Against the apocalypse, against Heaven AND Hell.

 

_"Team Free Will, if you will."_

 

And now their fearful leaders, the power couple is gone.

 

Anna is there, in front of him, touching his face with such kindness.

 

"You can cry if you want." She said like it easy. It isn't.

But he can feel her wings. And the Grace full of  _love_ and _pain_ and the _mourning._ And he does. He cries. And Anna is hugging him.

 

_His baby brothers are dead._

 

_+O+O+O+_

 

 

When Dean died, the first years he was screaming to a mother he never knew. She is the only one that never let him down (because he doesn't know yet how his mom was the reason everything went to shit for them).

Then was to his Dad, because he did his best for them. For him.

He stayed.

His brothers came later. Because he was losing the concept of reality at that point. The song that Alastair sang every fucking day was in his mind and it was torturing him. He needed a distraction.

Then, he was just screaming.

 

 

 

When he said yes, he didn't know what day it was. What year it was. For him, were 100 years of torture. At least in Hell.

On Earth, John drank until he was unconscious with Bobby on the anniversary of the death of his youngest son. Adam was proposing to his girlfriend in a fancy restaurant and Sam was buying the ring to do the same. While he laughed with happiness because at last the pain was gone and now, with a knife in hand, he was in front of a bitch that didn't stop crying. He knew he could do it, he just had to cut the way Alastair had done with him.

 

 

 

When Castiel arrived for him, the light burned.

He heard Alastair scream profanities and _You're late_ and _He is mine_. But the thing, the light - _his angel_ \- even so, touched him and took him out of The Pit.

When he breathed for the first time, after all those years, his lungs burned, this time not because of the sulfur of Hell. It was not because of the fire. The air was clean-as clean as humanity maintained it-

He cried, more for common sense than for really feeling it (or so he thought) because he knew what he was now.

100 years in Hell can change you.

 

 

 

 

The first time he saw the angel - _his angel_ \- enter in that shitty barn, he knew he had lost any game he could have started with him, because he could see the blinding light, just as he could see the face in front of it and how his blue eyes shone with the same intensity.

He ended up stabbing that thing because the philosophy of stabbing first and ask questions later still worked.

And he was upset.

What was supposed to mean _it was still him_?

Couldn't see what he really was, under that cute sack of flesh he called a body?

 

 

 

He knew about the Big Plans.

Azazel told him the first years when he was still screaming for his mother.

The demon began to tell him how she was the reason why there is demon blood running through the veins of one of his brothers. How is that she was the catalyst for all that.

(Making a deal to save his father just like her? He really turned out to be her son.)

Maybe, at some point in the story, he was delirious and thinking only of the pain, but he listened.

And that shit about The End of Times?

It's not gonna happen.

Not when if Hell wins, it's not like the former archangel decides to be merciful with the roaches that roam the Earth.

Not when if Heaven wins, the same will happen.

For him, it would be a lose-lose situation in either case.

So, in the moments when he was lucid enough, he thought of a plan.

Then Cas arrived and set things in motion. The angel turned out to be a surprise, which changed the plan. Then Castiel decided to stay close, so the plan changed again.

(And he ended up falling in love, Cas did it later, which made the damn plan change again and again.)

 

It turned out that he needed help.

 

What better than an Angel of the Lord and a demon to stop the Apocalypse?

 

 

 

The first time Dean tells Castiel about the stupid plan that both Heaven and Hell want to happen, Castiel almost killed him.

It's not like he has done something to avoid dying at the moment, at the end that results in Castiel considering his words. After all, the survival instinct for a demon is powerful (although he doubts that it applies to him when he is a Winchester).

So Cas disappears for a week.

When he returns, he says he has noticed things.

How his Garrison always arrived late to save the seals, how his brothers and sisters had begun to die in a strange way.

Things simply didn't make sense.

 

 

 

Six months later and the seals were still breaking.

Castiel considers that it is perhaps one of his brothers and when he says so, he really looks hurt.

(He doesn't know the exact moment when in those months Cas began to show emotions.

Not that he is complaining.

But at the moment when the emotions appeared in Castiel, they reappeared in him too, because he ended up worrying about the angel ( _his angel_ ).)

 

 

 

He receives a message from Cas and doesn't waste time to appear at the exact moment when a guy is taking his angel from the neck of his shirt. And he's angry, really angry.

There is blood everywhere as well as bodies, corpses, but he can only see Castiel. Bleeding, with a look of terror on his face. So, taking the sword right next to one of the corpses, he decides to move.

The sword goes through the angel that continues messing with Castiel. The moment he does, Castiel screams to close his eyes and he does. Feels a heat expand and hears something like a screech and then nothing.

He opens his eyes to see the immobile body with the blade in him. He drops it by his side so he can get close to Castiel and start checking his wounds. Feels the other's eyes on him, and he knows he's acting like a fool, he knows, but fuck.

Hands rest on his, which makes him stop. He focuses on Castiel and his expression makes him tremble slightly.

 

"Are you all right?" he asks because surprisingly he really wants to know.

 

Cas is still looking at him with the same expression. Doesn't said anything, just nods. 

He nods back.

 

 

 

 

He doesn't really know what happens right after they leave the place (or maybe he knows, but he doesn't really care). Just remembers how they ended up making out in the back seat of a car in the middle of nowhere. As the mark on her shoulder tingles when Cas touches it, he is so confused with what he is doing, what he is feeling and how Cas is surely the same. But they need that contact. He knows.

(It's when he notices that he isn't really a demon, not since Cas touched his soul because he can still feel Grace in him, the Grace that Cas put in him to "fix him".)

They don't do more than that, not for the moment at least.

They end up in a restaurant that opens 24 hours to eat some hamburgers, although none of them need to do so.

Cas keeps a confused expression all the time, and he is even more sure that he is in love.

They eat and it is the best hamburger of all time.

They talk because they need to do it. About the Apocalypse, about them.

Apparently, Uriel was the one who had been murdering the angels, Castiel appeared just after the massacre and therefore, Uriel thought to send him back to Heaven for a "reprogramming" (horrifying way to call it).

So now, Cas believes him. At the same time, he doesn't want to have anything to do with Heaven's shit. And that's a thing he would love to do. Take his angel and hide. But when any of the sides at the war wins, there will be no place where they can hide.

He ends up talking about his plan that he began to design from the first moment he learned about the Apocalypse.

When he finished, he looks at Cas who keeps a surprised expression. One that makes him feel uncomfortable, but in a good way, he supposes.

 

The _You're amazing_  takes him by surprise.

 

It's when Cas finally decides to share with the class about the little information with which they sent him to get him out of The Pit.

He tells him that he was never in the Plans. How Mary Winchester surprised everyone in having a third child. Since his older brothers were the perfect vessels of the two meanest archangels, he turned out to be a consolation prize because, when his soul ended up in Hell, they wouldn't lose the opportunity to break the first seal.

How he turned out to be a variable that nobody expected (more when returned as a demon).

 

"I suppose Destiny doesn't exist then. Free will and all that, right?" And that's a complicated concept that maybe he's misusing, but Cas is looking at him again.

" _He_ gave you that. I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case." Cas is smiling at him, which makes him smile too. Feel the need to kiss the angel and that's what he does.

They end up talking about their relationship because he's not a coward and Cas is worth it.

 

 

 

Crowley is a plague that he wants to kill, as he did with "Meg", as he did with "Ruby". But the guy knows his business. So he decides not to do it.

They decide to chat and maybe he ends up liking him a little.

The Big Plan comes out in the conversation and the displeasure that Crowley shows in his face convinces him.

Maybe working with the demon is helpful.

 

 

The Trickster was a surprise (the part where he turned out to be an archangel was not), because he didn't find any reason why he and Castiel would get the attention of a pagan God to mess with them. Castiel said it was something else. Not even Loki was so powerful.

So after a shit illusion, Gabriel decided to say "Hello".

Cas is really surprised to see him because apparently the archangel was considered lost many years ago. For his part, Gabriel is surprised to see Castiel as already a fallen angel, and working with a demon (not-really-a-demon). When they mention how they don't want the Apocalypse to happen, at all, the archangel shows a serious expression to simply disappear.

Three months later, when they were in a meeting with Crowley, Gabriel appeared.

"So... how are we going to do this, guys? Does this team have a name? A theme?"

"What team?" says Castiel, and he would like to make a reference to something, but is not the moment. Gabriel was in.

"Team Free Will, if you will." Cas is smiling slightly and Gabriel looks at him with surprise.

He likes to surprise people.

 

 

Balthazar joins time later, thanks to Gabriel. Another angel named Gadreel does the same, this time for Cas.

They end up being 6 angels (Samandriel and Anna including themselves a long time later), a King of the Crossroads and a not-really-demon, against the Apocalypse.

 

 

 

When the rumors about the beginning of the plans for the confrontation of the century get to him, he sends everyone to their positions to appear in the cemetery covered with the smell of sulfur and shouts of hunters.

It's when he sees Sam on the floor with Azazel in front of him, bragging about his big plans for him. Adam and his father far away.

So he guesses he has to save them all.

 

 

He is sure that Azazel noticed him arrive. His speech changes, he talks about how much he screamed in Hell. How he was burned, cut, stabbed and everything that involved being tortured. And he doesn't need to hear that shit again.

So, the moment the demon mentions how broken he is now, the good boy that ended up being, he thinks about how stupid that is. Alastair was the one who taught him everything he knows. Maybe he hates the guy and wants him dead, but he can respect him.

Azazel... Azazel just decided to bleed on a couple of babies giving them pathetic powers.

He notices the Colt at his feet.

He decides to say aloud what he really thinks about Azazel and then shoots.

 

 

**+O+O+O+**

 

 

_Dean is crying._

_His dad is in the bar for sure and he is alone, in the bedroom of a shitty motel. Because his big brothers just left to college leaving him there._

_Sam didn't even say goodbye. When they came back his things weren't there and Adam was, with a backpack in his back. At least Adam said goodbye. He hugged him and said that at any moment he can escape that life. But he doesn't know anything else than hunting. He is not them._

_Adam looked at him with sadness and he doesn't understand. John is screaming when he enters the room. There is a fight that ended when his dad told Adam how if he goes through that door, he should never come back. And Adam, not even looking at him a second time, gets out._

_His dad does the same later. But he knows his dad. His dad is gonna come back. Not like his brothers._

_And he is crying now._

_He throws something and cries some more until his dad cames back. Piss ass drunk. And just blackouts_ in _the floor._

_He frowns and cleans his tears away so he can help his dad in the bed. He tried to clean him a little and checks that he has his wallet and the keys of the Impala. He sights with relief when the things are still on him._

_He looks at his dad. At the door. At the bedroom._

 

_"Fuck them", he said._

 

_They don't need them. They can run away from their responsibility (from their family) if they want. He doesn't care (he does, but he is not gonna care)._

_Dad and him are enough. Two mans job._

 

_"Don't worry Dad. We're gonna be ok. You and me." He said to his unconscious dad._

 

_Meanwhile, John dreams about the time his two oldest sons enter school leaving his baby brother with his father._

_He doesn't know how to act around Dean because until now if it wasn't Adam, Sam would take care of the baby. But Sam is old enough to go to school now. Or at least old enough that is a necessity, or that what's Adam says._

_So Adam, 12 years old, Sam, 8 years old, are in school. And Dean, with just 4, is with him._

 

_He has his head in his hands feeling stressed and really wanting a drink when he feels someone giving him pats in the head. He looks up and Dean is right there. With his big, really big, green eyes looking at him (and he remembers Mary and still hurts)._

 

 _"It's ok,_ papa _" the kid said. "Everything good... We're good..."_

 

_John looks at him again and he hugs him tight. Because his son is strong. All his sons are strong. And he would do anything to keep them safe._

 

**Author's Note:**

> First of all... English is not my first language so, I apologize if this suck. I'm really trying to get better at this, I swear.
> 
> Story Time:  
> I wrote this because I'm re-watching SPN, so I begin to read ff again and... I love Little Brother!Dean, all right? I need more fanfictions with that concept. So, yeah... I wrote my own, with Adam in there because I need Adam being a Winchester and loving his brothers.
> 
> The curious thing is that I wrote this in english and spanish. So I had to translate it in both. It was frustrating. But Ta-ra~  
> Again, sorry if this sucks grammatically. I'm not even good in spanish so... pff...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
